KHR Drabble Challenge
by 62TunaFish27
Summary: Drabble Challenge! OC's-x-Various ; maybe some Reader-x-Various. Rated for language and sexual content. Warning s : Yaoi  boy-x-boy
1. Chapter 1

KHR Drabble Challenge

1. Acid

2. Break

3. Gray

4. Die a Thousand Deaths

5. Hell

6. Beginning of the End

7. Spur of the Moment

8. Those Hands

9. Betrayal

10. Lies

11. So Tired

12. Scars

13. Sins

14. Fragrance

15. Gentle Touch

16. Move Along

17. Gone

18. 18

19. Once in a While

20. Corner Stone

21. Gently Fading

22. Stop

23. Non Existent

24. Hover

25. for a Moment

26. Cage

27. Double Sided Sword

28. Weapon

29. Strangle

30. One Thousand Words Cannot Describe Our Relationship

31. Free-fall

32. Marionette

33. Fake

34. Attack

35. Heal the Wounds

36. Burn

37. Rage

39. Breathe

40. Forget Everything

41. Feathers

42. Tomorrow

43. Let's Try Again

44. Home

45. I Don't Want to Remember

46. Pause

47. Sunlight

49. Reach Out

50. Falling Leaves

51. Single Wish

52. Stale

53. Wall

54. Worlds Apart

55. Painful Silence

56. White

57. Stain

58. Illusion

59. Bittersweet

60. Blind

61. Fairytale

62. Shaky Breath

63. Locked Away

64. The Need to Protect

65. Pushing You Away

66. Hate is the Strongest Emotion

67. Paper Cut

69. 69

70. for You

71. Boredom

72. Pleasure

73. If Only

74. Taking the First Life

75. Wining a Battle; Losing a War

76. WE ARE VARIA

77. Repeated Mistake

78. Hiding from the Rain

79. Let's Dance a Waltz; You and I

80. Reflection

81. Steal Away

82. I am not that Weak Child

83. River

84. The Strength to Walk Away

85. Left Behind

86. Show Me a Sunset

87. Dangerous Person

88. Turn Around

89. 365 Days a Year

90. Time for a Change

91. A Rose with Thorns

92. Without Stopping; Walk Forward

93. Something I Cannot Grasp

94. Stuck In-Between

95. Torn Loyalties

96. Even When the Rain Comes

97. Nightmares

98. Am I Worth It?

99. For this Moment; it's just you and I

100. Only One Thing is For Certain


	2. Chapter 2

Acid

TYL! Hiro-x-TYL! Bel – BH

Poison fell from Bel's mouth. Gurgling up like an animal with rabies. Hiro could only sigh, watching his former lover with hazelnut eyes filled with tears.

Other members came shortly after. Nobody wanted to kill Bel, well… The Varia's in general. But, Xanxus declared war; began the fight first; harmed many of the Meneo family. And their boss, Megan—all though it pained her also—couldn't just stand and watch. So, she began to simply fight back.

The Varia's soon learned that they never had a chance.

With the remainders of Squalo and Fran; everyone else was killed.

Bel was the last person any of the members wanted to kill. He practically grew up with Megan and Cosma, and held a precious piece to them as a best friend, a brother. But he wouldn't give up, so they had no choice.

They used Hiro to help them. Poison his drink with acid, and watch his lover burn from the inside out. "I love you, Hiro…" were the blonde's last words. And then, the brunette finally broke.

* * *

Fail.

Words: 181

Bel: You killed me~ Ushishishi  
Me: Um yeah, things happen..  
Hiro: By the way; Megan does not own KHR at all (That also means Tsuna) ; but she does own me, herself, and all of her OC's~  
Me: Damn straight I do :D  
Bel: Idiot..


	3. Chapter 3

Break

Gokudera-x-Luna/5YL! Gokudera-x-5YL! Luna – 5910

Trying to focus on doing his homework, Luna couldn't help but look at Gokudera. His big heart pounded against his chest. Biting his lip, he looked back down at his homework; looking through his eye lashes, though, he still watched the silver haired bomber.

_"Luna, you do know that we can't be together, right?_

_"G-Gokudera-kun…"_

Unknowingly, Luna didn't know that his older self's heart was breaking. Completely, his heart was shattering, and both he and Gokudera knew that it would never be the same. That the blonde's smile would be fake whenever they were near, his eyes will forever hold sadness and rejection, and his loving personality would break. Die off…

_"I'll always love you, Hayato."_

_"I know… trust me, I know."_

_

* * *

_

MADtv's Ike makes me happy, so I update again~ ;)

Words: 132

Luna: You broke my heart Megan!  
Megan: WHAT? It wasn't me, it was Goku-bomb!  
Gokudera: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Maxi: Goku-bomb :3 *is bomb*  
Megan: -_- ... anyway, I do not own KHR.. OI! Can't we get a disclamier D: I'm to lazy-  
Disclamier: Megan does not own KHR; but she does own Maxi, Luna, herself, and all the rest of her OC's.  
Megan: Thank you~


	4. Chapter 4

Gray

TYL! Kaname-x-Fran – 7027

"I don't understand how one person can make me so angry…"

"Senpai, stop talking behind my back~"

Kaname stiffened suddenly. With empty eyes, he turned to the doorway. Fran's small smile dropped, turning into a hard scowl. "Senpai, are you better now?" he asked, walking closer; Kaname shook his head and faced the wall once more. "No surgery is going to make me not blind anymore, Fran." Fran wrapped his arms around Kaname's shoulders.

"Eh, no matter how blind you are," Fran smirked, but Kaname couldn't tell, of course. He patiently listened for his younger lover to continue, "No matter how blind, your still the best when it comes to sex, Kan-Senpai~" Kaname sighed, a smile gracing his lips.

"Baka, Fran…"

All the gray clouds once around the brunette shortly disappeared.

* * *

Lmao. I love Frannnnn~

Words: 143

Disclamier: Megan does not own KHR in anyway ; but, she does own Kaname, herself, and the rest of her OC's.  
Me: Omo~ I'm dissapointed :(  
Kaname: Why Boss?  
Me: BECAUSE I DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEW YET!  
Fran: It's called patience Sempai.  
Me: Your older than me, but ok? AND I DO NOT HAVE PATIENCE!  
Kaname: -_-'  
Fran: Baka.


	5. Chapter 5

Die A Thousand Deaths

Minato-x-Adult! Mammon – M37

Minato fell on his knees. "Mammon, please don't leave me..!" he cried, dark blue hair falling in front of his eyes. He gripped onto Mammon's shirt, taking off the older male's hat. He couldn't look into the dead eyes of his lover. No, it defiantly didn't help his tears; but, it did worsen it.

"M-Mammon…"

"…"

"I love you, Mammon."

"…"

"If I could, I would die a thousand times. Just for you, Mammon..."

Megan rubbed Minato's back, "Let's go, there's nothing we can do now." She whispered, prying Minato off. Never again could he feel what he felt before.

* * *

Ok; M is taken by M.M.. but yeah, I'm to lazy to figure a different number now.

Words: 104 (?)

Megan: Aw, Minato, your so desperate~  
Minato: Shut. Up. Now. =_=  
Mammon: Megan does not own KHR; only herself and her OC's.  
Megan: Viper-  
Mammon: Don't call me that.  
Megan: Fine... OH MY GOD ALL OUR NAMES START WITH 'M' ! ;D  
Mammon & Minato: Moron...


	6. Chapter 6

Hell

5YL! Maxi-x-5YL! Xanxus – XM

Before, his life was wonderful. Always a bright smile on his face, always laughing, and always talking about how much he loved his boyfriend… it was non-stop. But now, he hated anything that had to involve any of those. His life was hell.

"X-Xanxus-sama… can I go home now..?"

"No."

Maxi opened and closed his mouth, wanting to yell at his… master. "B-but…" he just sighed and gave up. He looked down and continued to clean, feeling Xanxus burn holes in his back as the older male stared.

"Maxi, you can leave now."

His eyes widened in surprise. He quickly turned to face Xanxus, just to have the male right behind him. "X-Xanxus, do you mean it?" Xanxus scowled deepened as he nodded. "Only because you whine too much," he growled, Maxi smiled. For the first time in a couple of years, he smiled. "And, because, I hate to see you sad. Now leave, trash."

"I just want you to know, I still love you."

Maxi turned to leave, leaning against the doorway as he looked over his shoulder. "No matter what you do to give me hell, or how much I want to refuse; I will always love you." And to that, he walked out.

* * *

Words: 214 (TO MANY!)

Megan: Oh my, this was a fail.  
Xanxus: I'm not gay, trash.  
Megan: EVERYONE IS GAY FOR MAXI ;3  
Xanxus: *throws bottle at Megan* Megan does not own KHR in anyway.. thankfully.  
Maxi: I'm alive again, Gokudera bombed me Xanxus~  
Xanxus: Don't worry, I'll kill him.  
Maxi: Thank you :D *whispers: babe, don't really kill him.*  
Xanxus: ...fine.


	7. Chapter 7

Beginning of the End Beginning

TYL! Sam-x-Yamamoto – 8003 & TYL! Pino-x-Gokudera – 0459

Pino blew his whistle. Now it at the same affects as Lambo's horn. Sam, who was trying to comfort the baby, ended up going into the whistle, too. With the smoke starting to fade away, Yamamoto, Megan, Gokudera, Tsuna, and Este stood in shock when the two now older males were revealed.

"I know I'm hot, but jeez~"

"P-Pino-kun…"

Pino laughed at Sam, his shyness was still the same. "Wait, look at how my Goku-bomb is staring at me~" Gokudera blushed, scoffing in return. His face was all red, though; and there was no way of hiding it.

Sam sighed, and in Yamamoto's mind; he looked very… yummy. Sky blue silk shirt, under a cleanly pressed suit, and black shoes; _so handsome_, thinks Yamamoto, licking his lips; Sam notices and blushes in return. Blonde hair looked like silk, itself. Even his ocean blue eyes shined in the not very well lit room of Tsuna's.

"Sammie… is that a hickey?"

Sam's whole face turned an even deeper red, Pino smirked. "It's from Yamamoto, just so you know~" Yamamoto smiled, and Sam bit his lip to keep in his.

* * *

Words: 187

Yamamoto: Megan does not own KHR; only herself and her OC's :D  
Megan: SAM THE PUMPKIN~  
Sam: -_-' I shouldn't have showed you that movie..  
Gokudera: YOUR THE ONE THAT SHOWED HER?  
Sam: U-um.. yeah?  
Gokudera: She's been telling me how she's going to beat me on Halloween if I either: blow out the candles of the Jack-o-Lantern, take down the decorations early, or don't give out candy/take candy from others.  
Megan: SAMMY THE PUMPKIN BOY~ AND SAMMIE THE FISH~  
Pino: Boss, I love you :3  
Megan: Peoples' you should watch Trick 'r Treat :)


End file.
